1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a keyboard with a variety of functions, and more particularly to a multifunction keyboard which is capable of performing a variety of functions such as an Internet phone function, audio input/output function, computer speaker switching function, recording function, burglar alarm function, telephone function, etc. in addition to the original function of displaying characters and symbols on the screen of a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers have become widespread as things of daily necessity in all areas of society such as government offices, companies, homes, schools, etc.
Such a computer generally comprises a monitor for processing characters or pictures and providing the resultant images to the user, and a keyboard acting as enter means for displaying the characters or pictures on the screen of the monitor.
The keyboard generally has a plurality of Korean/English character keys. If the user pushes desired ones of the character keys using his fingers, then characters of the pushed keys are displayed on the screen of the monitor.
In detail, the keyboard has several operating keys, English/Korean character keys and Arabic numeral keys mounted on its body. If the user pushes desired ones of such keys using his/her fingers, then characters or numerals of the pushed keys are displayed on the screen of the monitor or operations corresponding to those keys are performed.
The construction and operation of the keyboard are well known to those skilled in the art and a more detailed description thereof will thus be omitted.
However, conventional keyboards have a disadvantage in that they cannot perform any function other than the original function of displaying characters and symbols on the screen of a monitor.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above mentioned problem, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a multifunction keyboard which is capable of performing a variety of functions such as an Internet phone function, audio input/output function, computer speaker switching function, recording function, burglar alarm function, telephone function, etc. in addition to the original function of displaying characters and symbols on the screen of a monitor, thereby maximizing utilization of space and convenience in use.
In accordance with the present invention, the above and other objects can be accomplished by a provision of a multifunction keyboard comprising computer speaker switching means for adjusting a tone level and performing a computer speaker/headset mode switching operation; audio input/output means having audio input and output terminals for inputting and outputting audio signals; semiconductor-type recording means having a recording button for performing a recording operation while it is pushed by the user, and a play button for performing a playback operation when it is pushed by the user in a one-touch manner; telephone means for conducting a direct conversation with a call-connected party and performing an Internet phone function, a telephone function, an extension exchange function, a redial function, a mute function, a hook function, a flash function, a headset function, a speaker phone function and a message recording function; and burglar alarm means having a pyroelectric infrared(PIR) sensor for sensing a body temperature of a trespasser, a door opening sensor, a liquefied petroleum gas/liquefied natural gas sensor and a fire sensor, the burglar alarm means sensing the body temperature of the trespasser or an abnormal situation in the surroundings, automatically establishing a call to a preset telephone number, at once transferring a voice message and a sensed on-the-spot sound to the preset telephone number and generating an alarm thereto.
Preferably, if a plurality of telephone numbers are preset, the above burglar alarm means may generate alarms to the preset telephone numbers and repetitively cycle through the preset telephone numbers from the beginning to the end.
More preferably, the above burglar alarm means may be configured to be remotely controllable by an external telephone.